


Bubbles

by decinis



Series: Simple Pleasures [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Good Hades, Hades Arc, Hades/Zelena - Freeform, HellWitch, Post-Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Romance, Underwitch, Wicked Hell, hades x zelena, zades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decinis/pseuds/decinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Death takes a bubble-bath, and the Wicked Witch finds out. Adorable flirtation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

Hades breathed a sigh of relief, his lips turning up ever-so-slightly into a subtle grin as he slid into the heated water.

 

It was the little things in life that amused him, he realized, watching the bubbles begin to slowly crowd around his chest. The scent of eucalyptus and spearmint filled the air with a soothing ambiance, and he silently thanked the stars that he’d installed dimmable lights in their bathroom as his middle and index fingers reached up to turn the dial from a distance. 

 

“There,” he said quietly, to no one in particular. “That’s much better.”

 

His eyes had only just slipped shut when he heard the keys jingling at the front door. 

 

_ ‘Shit,’  _ he thought.

 

Zelena had come home early.

 

He’d thought momentarily about draining the tub and trying to cover up any remaining evidence, feeling somewhat embarrassed to be caught taking a bubble bath in broad daylight, but decided it was of no use when he heard her already rounding the corner. The unnerving cadence of ‘clack-clacking’ coming from her heels gave her away in an instant, even with his eyes closed. 

 

He was busted.

 

“Alright, go ahead...” Hades said, his voice edged with sarcasm. “I know what you’re thinking.”

 

She laughed.

 

“ _ Do _ you now? And what, pray tell, might  _ that  _ be then?”

 

“I’m a grown man sitting in a bubble bath, Zelena…”

 

“Yes… I know, dear. I have eyes.”

 

Hades smiled at that, delighting in their spontaneous moment of repartee.

 

“Rather stunning ones, if I remember correctly.”

 

“Oh, so it’s  _ ‘if’  _ now, is it?”

 

“Well, it’s been so long… I can’t possibly be sure.”

 

“Why don’t you open yours then, and refresh your memory?” she asked, moving to sit on the edge of the tub beside him. “Or is that not part of our little _ game _ ?”

Hades laughed, shaking his head slightly. Gods, did he ever love that woman… he could never quite understand why she indulged him so. Perhaps, he decided, she enjoyed their playful banter just as much as he did. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he began to open his eyes slowly, not the least bit prepared for what he saw before him.

 

Zelena was completely nude, save for the heels he’d heard clacking down the hallway moments before. 

 

A playful grin formed on her face, and no amount of light dimming could have hidden his response from her. His cheeks flushed red, and he moved to sit up instantly.

 

“Hello darling,” she teased, clearly enjoying herself. 

 

Hades watched in stunned silence, lips slightly parted, as she slid her shoes off and set them aside. When her attention turned back to him afterward, he felt his heart flutter in response.

 

She knew she’d won.

 

“What’s the matter, Hades? Cat got your tongue?”

 

He swallowed dryly, watching her from below as she stood there before him. The subtle hint of light that remained overhead cast a delicate sun-kissed radiance across her skin, not at all unlike the soft glow of candlelight, and he found he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

 

“You look...”

 

Zelena smiled, pressing a finger to his lips briefly to quiet him. For that, he was grateful. He couldn’t have possibly hoped to describe the way he felt in that moment, having been caught completely off guard by her advances. 

 

She left him breathless without even trying.

 

_ “You,”  _ she emphasized, leaning down to place a soft kiss against his lips, “look like a man who could use a little company.”

 

“Is that so?” he asked.

 

“Mmhmm,” she near-hummed as she kissed him again, allowing her lips to linger a moment longer than what was entirely necessary this time.

 

Hades smiled as she pulled away, but said nothing in response. Instead, he simply offered her his hand - her smaller, cooler, drier one coming to rest in his. He steadied her as she stepped into the tub, eyes watching her intently.

 

“See?” she said, turning her back to him before moving to sit in the bubble-filled water. “This is much better, don’t you think?”

 

Zelena carefully slid backwards, nestling herself between Hades’ legs, until she felt his arms begin to wrap around her from behind. Strong. Protective. She felt safe there, she realized, laying her head against his chest to listen to the steady rhythm of his heart. 

 

His heartbeat was her constant. His arms felt like  _ home _ . 

 

Hades placed a delicate kiss on the top of her head, inhaling her scent and reveling in the familiarity it provided him, as his eyes slipped shut once more. 

 

“Yes,” he said finally, his fingers absently tracing soft lines across her skin. “Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I had to. We deserve a little flirtatious fluff after everything we've been through if you ask me!
> 
> Thanks to @shakenspeares as ever for looking things over for me! (And for inadvertently giving me the idea to throw Hades in a bubble bath... I hope you're happy with yourself!)


End file.
